


Belgium Blues

by Neroith



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroith/pseuds/Neroith
Summary: He almost balks at visiting the hospital all together, but the urge to see that she’s okay is too strong in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

He hasn’t felt this powerless for months. Not since Uncle Ben. He didn’t know how to deal with it then and he sure as heck doesn’t know what’s he gonna do now. It’s not as if it was completely unexpected, Aunt May complained about chest pain for _weeks_ , and of course he immediately thought the worse but she was just so lively, so cheerful, that he had just written it off. So what if she lay around the house more, getting too tired to make trips to the store, it was cold outside and maybe she didn’t want to go freeze in that weather. He should’ve noticed. He’s a superhero now, goddamnit, and he did nothing to prevent this. He knows, logically, that fighting bad guys is not the same as fighting a heart attack but it does nothing to alleviate his guilt.  
Watching her lying in bed, looking so frail, so vulnerable, he feels helpless. She’s not dead, _thank god_ , but the heart attack was too severe for her to look even remotely okay. She tried, of course, to look like it was nothing, when they finally let him see her, but the pale skin and the tightness around her eyes spoke volumes. She fell asleep shortly after their emotional talk, but he hasn’t left yet, even though he knew he should let her rest. He doesn’t want to leave. Leave their cozy little home, the morning discussions about her latest gossip, the late night baking session when neither of them could sleep, her kind voice and motherly hugs and he doesn’t want to leave _her_. He cannot believe she would ask him to.

,, You have to know I love you, sweetheart, and that will never change, but I cannot take care of you like I once could. I’m getting old, Peter, and the bills are getting tight, this way you will have everything a bright growing superhero like you could need, and ill rest easy knowing you are taken care of. I’m not leaving, I’ll just be staying with the girls down few blocks from the tower, you can visit anytime you like.’’

  
He doesn’t need anything! Sure, maybe he broke a few things when he forgot his super strength, and its possible the food is never quite enough for his metabolism, but he can fix most of them and who doesn’t feel hungry once in a while? He sighs and after one last gentle squeeze lets go of her Aunt Mays hand. He should get back to the apartment, pack all of his things and start on Mays so she doesn’t have to when she gets home from her stay at the hospital. He should call Mister Stark and thank him for giving him a room at the tower. He should text Ned and tell him not to come for lunch tomorrow. Or today, it might just be after midnight, he has no idea how long he sat here. He should do all these things, and a couple more are surely to arise, but he just feels like climbing somewhere high, curling up somewhere small and watching the skyline for a while. Everything can wait a little while.  
He leaves the hospital with a last look at Aunt Mays face, looking tired even in her sleep, and heads towards the nearest empty alley, propelling himself up into the sky few moments later. The city is never quiet, not even this late at night, and it feels disproportioned to the stillness of the last hours. He swings hard and brutal towards the nearest skyscraper and slumps on the edge. Hidden above the rush of streets Peter lets himself cry, mourning the life they lost.

  
.

  
When he wakes up, curled up in a fetal position, his head aching and tears dried inside his mask, he starts doing what he can to prepare all of their belongings for moving. He leaves Mays room alone, but gets everything out from the counters in the kitchen, realizes he doesn’t have anywhere to put them, goes to a store and gets an unholy amount of cardboard boxes. He doesn’t let himself think about the numerous meals eaten with this silverware, or about the messes made by that mixer. He doesn’t even think about his future living arrangements, beyond not putting anything that’s not strictly _his_ but _theirs_ into the boxes coming with him. In the end he spends the better part of the day working and only gathers the courage to see his Aunt in the late afternoon. He almost balks at visiting all together, but the urge to see that she’s okay is too strong in the end.  
The soft smile she sends his way when he enters her room is completely worth it, he thinks.

  
,, Hi Aunt May.’’

  
,,Peter! Oh honey I’m so sorry about dozing off like that I shouldn’t have fallen asleep right after the kind of talk we had! Come here, sit and tell me what you’ve been up to the whole day.’’ He lets her usher him into a seat next to her bed without even touching him and they talk about all the treasures he has found while sorting through a drawer not open since second grade. They laugh and look back at the safe memories with fond sadness, missing the good old times but not stuck in past like after Uncles Ben. He thinks that maybe they’ll be okay, after all even though they’ll be living apart, doesn’t mean they’ll stop being family.


	2. Chapter 2

He stares at the phone in his hand. Peter likes Mister Stark, and yes he does see him as something of a father figure but their relationship was more of a mentor/protegee than father/son. He loves doing Science with him, adores learning new things and new ways and hanging out with the bots Mr. Stark made, but he cant imagine Tony ever seeing him as his son.

He probably doesn’t want to, right? I mean, he is just giving him a place to stay not adopting him. Peter is just over-thinking it. He resolutely presses the dial button and waits through the beeping. He forces himself to sound the same as normal.

,,Hi Mister Stark!’’

,,Peter? Hey, where are you?’’ Swinging in a hammock above a construction site a good few hundred feet in the air.

,,Oh, you know, about. I haven’t gone to school today and wow is that not gonna help my reputation with the teachers but I finished packing and when should I swing by?’’ Swing, get it. ,, Of course that’s if you were serious about letting me stay, if not its totally fine! I can just stay somew-‘’

,, What are you talking about, kid? Of course youre gonna stay here, I’ve got a whole empty tower just sitting around! And don’t worry about your things, I sent Happy with some moving guys to help move Mays things and to get yours. Come to the tower Im gonna show you your room and well get some food,  I feel like Chinese, what do you think? All teenagers like Chinese. Chinese it is! And you better know how to use the sticks they eat with ‘cause I sure as hell don’t. Cmon then, Itsy Bitsy , get your spandex covered butt here!’’

Click.

Whoa. That was. Completely normal? Peter lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and drops the phone into the suits pocket. He has absolutely nothing to worry about, Mr. Stark is acting the same as always.  He untangles himself from the webs and heads toward Stark Tower, leisurely swinging. How did Happy even get inside their house? Isn’t that illegal or something? Well, Peter doesn’t care, at least he doesn’t have to drag all those boxes with him.

He thinks about taking off his suit and going through the front door, but the desk lady is scary and he would have to go get the backpack with his clothes anyway. Its just easier to go through one of the windows he asked Friday to keep open for him and get the clothes he stores at the lab.

Once inside and dressed, he decides against fiddling with his new web formula he was just waiting to finish and heads towards one of the kitchens. Then a second one. Then a third and thank god Tony is there, Peter was starting to wonder if he was alone in the whole Tower. Mister Stark looks up from the rice he was devouring and gestures at the remaining four containers.

,,Hey kid, wanna eat first?’’ Peter feels like he should reprimand him for talking with his mouth open, but he’s a teenager so really he has no right do judge.

,,Hungry as a wolf, Mister Stark.‘’ Peter picks up the chopsticks and takes one of the boxes. Noodles, not what he would’ve ordered but still good.

,,Are you expecting company? Because I can just take it to the lab, I was waiting to work on one of the projects anyway’’ He says, after he swallows because May did raise him with some manners, no matter what Peter may tell you. Mr. Stark raises a single eyebrow. Like Spock, and cool, Peter always wanted to be able to do that.

,, What gave you that idea, Bitsy?’’ He sounds amused, and suddenly Peter goes red.

,, Wait, are all of these for Us? Just how much do you eat?‘’ He doesn’t know if he should be mortified Mr. Stark heard the shrill in his voice but if gets half of that food, he doesn’t care.

,, You think I could pack away all this food? That’s a big no , Spidey-o, after all I gotta watch my figure. These are all yours.’’ And with that revelation he finishes his rice, throws away the trash and disappears through the door before Peter can find his words. There’s so much food! Peter has no doubt he can indeed eat it all, this is his first meal of the day after all, but man this is awesome! A grin spread across his face. Oh he’s gonna be full for days but damn is it gonna be the best food coma ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sitting im my computer for months now and i was too lazy to edit it

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I´ll add more, maybe I wont, who knows honestly  
> Write a comment if you wanna see more of this


End file.
